Broken and bleeding
by Briionyy-Ransommm
Summary: Isabella is raped, she then goes to forks where she meets the player Edward. after they fall in love, Isabella Swan wakes up from a vivid dream. WHat happens when she meets the man who made her want to sleep?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up alone and naked. I'd been raped and I could feel the soreness already. I quickly sat up and took note of my surroundings. I was in an alleyway near my school. I wasn't sure who had done this to me; I only knew that I didn't want to live in this town anymore. Phoenix wasn't safe for me anymore. I found my clothes about ten meters from where I was. They were torn and covered in my blood. I looked down at my stomach and sure enough, I remembered where the rapist had cut a long thin line over my skin and tried to mop up the blood with my uniform. I put them on anyway and hurried home in tears. I had barely any energy left in me; after all, I had tried to put up as much a fight as I could. Kicking and scratching and screaming; all the things you were told to do. And they didn't help a bit. I ignored all the worried stares that I got as I ran back to my house in Scottsdale. My face felt stiff and streaked with tears. I couldn't even begin to imagine what I looked like to an outsider. I got home finally and open the door. I slammed it shut behind me and slid down the door in tears. I was crying violently when my mum, Renee came up to me and fluttered her hands over me. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw my uniform.  
"Isabella Marie Swan what happened to you!? I've been trying to reach you! Why didn't you come home last night?" Mum shrieked in concern. Up until now, my name was Isabella. But not now… now I was just Bella.

"I-I-I-I… he-he" I sobbed and stuttered as I tried to steady my breathing.  
"Spit it out Isabella. Come on honey" Mum pleaded her face a mixture of worry and fright.  
"I was…. I-I-I-I was-"I calmed down slightly, I inhaled then exhaled deeply. "Mum, I was raped" I confessed and broke into a loud cry. When I finally looked up my mum's face was frozen in the mask it wore before I told her. Except now her eyes were wider and her mouth was slightly open. She stood up silently and exited the room. I heard her dial a three digit number, and only hoped it was the police.  
"Hello, my name is Renee, and my daughter didn't come home last night?" she asked. I wondered why she stopped talking until I decided she was listening to the person on the other end.  
"Yes, she is home now, but-"she started and stopped again. "Yes, it is good news that she's safe. But she has just informed me that-"she stopped abruptly and took a deep breath. "She was raped last night and now she is covered in her own blood" mum said into the phone. I rested my head on my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs. I could feel the tears filling my eyes and spilling over but I couldn't bring myself to care. I was broken… broken beyond repair.  
"Isabella" my mum called. I got up slowly, using the door as a lever. I walked into the kitchen where I saw mum with a tears streaked face and her arms were wide open. I ran into her arms eagerly. I needed to feel safe, and they were the place I felt safest in the world.  
Oh, mum I'm so sorry" I cried into her shoulder, staining her clothes with my tears.  
Sorry? Isabella what on Earth are you sorry for?" she asked, sounding confused.  
"My name isn't Isabella" I whimpered.  
"What is it then?" Mum asked. Her arms tightened around me.  
"Just Bella" I whimpered quieter, almost a whisper.  
"Okay Bella. We have to go down to the station and give a formal report" she sighed. I nodded solemnly and walked out to the car. I couldn't be bothered changing my clothes so I thought I'd give them some more evidence.

I walked into the police station and every cop in sight froze in their place.  
"Yeah get a good look. It's my blood" I yelled rudely. I've always hated people staring at me and I especially hated it under these conditions.  
"Isab-Bella, their shocked honey" My mum defended them… of course.  
"I know. I just hate people staring at me" I mumbled, looking down. Mum and I were led into a small room and there was one cop in there.  
"Hello Isabella, my name is Constable Riley and I am going to help you today" he smiled politely.  
"The name's Bella" I huffed menacingly.  
"My apologies Bella" he smiled and nodded. I nodded stiffly once and looked away with my arms folded tight across my chest.  
"So, Bella, could you tell me what happened?" Constable Rile pushed.  
"I was raped, isn't that obvious?" I hissed while fluttering my hand over my whole figure.  
Constable Riley cleared his throat uneasily.  
"Uhm, Bella, if you could tell me exactly what happened?" He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. I settled into my seat for the long story.

"I was walking home from school and I heard a woman's scream come from inside this alley. I went to go and check it out. Then, I remember someone covering my mouth and putting something over my eyes. I tried to run but I think there was more than one of them, so they had my arms and legs in their grip. I was kicking and screaming, but they would- they wouldn't le-"I cut of sobbing… again. I leant into my mum for support and she rubbed my arms soothingly.  
"Bella… they wouldn't what?" Constable Riley pushed.  
"They wouldn't let me go, and then I felt them ripping off my clothes and I tried to scream, but I was gagged by something. And then, I felt something n my stomach." I stopped again and lifted my shirt to reveal the cut that was still seeping with small amounts of my blood. Constable Riley was on his feet and examining my cut closely.  
"That'll need at least twenty stitches" he said, clicking his tongue against his teeth.  
"Stitches?" I squeaked. He nodded slowly and returned to his sit.  
"Go on Bella" he said, using his hand to motion for me to begin.  
"He tried to mop up the blood with my uniform. I don't know what he looked like, because I was blindfolded. Then I felt something hit me really hard in the head and then I remember waking up alone and naked in the alley, drenched in my blood" I whimpered, sniffling.  
"Well Bella, if you were unconscious, how do you know you were raped?" Constable Riley questioned.  
"Because I can still feel the pain of the guy being inside of me" I screeched. I broke down again and slammed my fists down on the table.  
"WHY ME!?" I shrieked while sobbing and banging my fists repeatedly on the table.  
In the end, it took for police officers to restrain me so I could calm down and that was degrading.

"Mum, I don't want to live in Phoenix anymore" I confessed. I had been raped a whole week ago, and I'd always bear the scars as prove.  
"Okay baby, do you want me to call your dad?" she asked kindly. I could see in her eyes that she was conflicted with letting me go. I didn't want to leave her, but I couldn't stand being in Phoenix, not when I felt so unsafe.  
"No, it's okay, I can do it. It'll make it easier on me" I sighed. She nodded and I headed to the phone. I dialed Charlie's number and put the receiver to my ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Dad?"  
"Isabella, is that you?"  
"Yeah Dad, hi"  
"Well, hey there's Isabella. How you been?"  
"Not so great Dad. And it's Bella now"  
"Is-Bella… what's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice.  
"I'll explain later. Hey Dad, I have a favor to ask you"  
"Anything Bella" he said earnestly.  
"Can I come and live with you?" I choked.  
"Why? Is there something wrong with your mum?" he asked urgently.  
"No, mum is fine. I just really want to live with you. I can't live in Phoenix anymore, I'll explain why when I come… home" I whispered.  
"Okay Bella. When did you want to come?" he asked comfortingly, because I had begun to cry.  
"Is tomorrow okay?" I asked, jumping to get there quicker.  
"Tomorrow sounds great, see you then honey"  
"Thank you Dad, I love you" I cried and hung up the phone. I immediately got onto the phone to the airport and booked my flight to Forks, Washington… my new home.

"Goodbye honey, call me anytime. I love you" mum cried as the over voice called for me to board my flight.  
"I love you too Mum, thanks for everything, and I'm sorry" I whimpered as I hugged her tightly.  
"Don't apologize honey, I'll see you later okay? Bye" she smiled and sniffed away her tears before kissing my forehead. I then boarded the flight and had nothing to think about but my tortured week for the next three hours. I fell asleep and woke up screaming as I remembered what had happened to me.  
"Ma'am I need you to calm down" a stewardess begged me.  
I stopped screaming and started crying again, but I only had ten minutes left of the flight so I relaxed and tried not to think, period.

"Bella" My Dad greeted me and got me in an awkward one armed hug.  
"Dad" I sighed as I snuggled closer to him and squeezed my arms tightly around his waist and he automatically tightened his grip on me too.  
"I missed you" he sighed into my hair.  
"Me too, it's good to be home" I smiled into his chest.  
We got into the police cruiser and headed to our house. It was raining which was no surprise to me.  
"I enrolled you at Forks high school, you start tomorrow" Charlie smiled at me.  
"Thanks Dad" I smiled back at him and headed to my room with my things.  
My room is simple. It has purple walls and a double bed at the east wall. A small desk held a computer and a phone and there was a small built in wardrobe next to the large window that looked over into the forest that surrounded the house. I smiled to myself. _This is it. This is the start of my new life. _


	2. Chapter 2

My smile disappeared when I thought of how all my barriers had been invaded and suddenly I lost all trust for the world. The only man I trusted was my Dad. I left my room and walked downstairs where Charlie was watching a football game on the TV.  
"Dad, can I talk to you for a minute? I won't be long" I asked. I wanted this over and done with so I could forget. Well, that was going to be impossible… so I didn't have to hide it from him more like.  
"Sure Bells" he smiled patting the chair next to him and pressing mute on the remote.  
Bells? I sighed. I like that name too.  
"What's on your mind?" he asked as I sat down.  
"I wanted to tell you… why I came" I mumbled. His face turned serious and he nodded for me to continue.  
"Dad, the reason I cam is-"I took a nice deep breath but it didn't help. Tears started streaming in endless torrents down my face.  
"Bella? Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.  
"Yeah, yeah. I just… I was-"I stopped and took another breath before continuing. "I was raped" I choked and burst into tears… again. I slammed my head into my hands, determined not to show this to Charlie.  
"Bella, I'm so sorry" he whispered and constricted me into his arms. It felt just like ti did when Mum had hugged me. I like it. I felt safe.  
"Don't be sorry. I'm here and I am safe. That's all I need" I mumbled into his shirt. His hands rubbed my back soothingly and helped my breathing even out.  
"Thank you" I sighed and looked up.  
"If you ever need anything, I'll be there okay?" he smiled a crinkly eyed grin at me. I just simply nodded because I couldn't smile… I couldn't find joy in me anymore. I never wanted to smile again.

I woke up in the morning with tears on my face. I wiped them away and looked in the mirror. I didn't even look like the same person I had been before…. Before the rape. I looked way too different to still be me. My eyes were bloodshot and full of fear. I knew that this is who I am now… and I hate it. I walked to my dresser and pulled out black skinny jeans, a lime green singlet and a black hooded jacket. I put them on and put my hair in a simple pony tail before flipping my hood over my head. I walked down stairs slowly and walked out the front door. The bus was a short walk down the road, which I couldn't bring myself to do, so I ran back inside and begged Charlie for a ride. As much as any other teenager in this town would have been mortified by getting a ride in the chief of police's cruiser, I couldn't be more thankful. As soon as he pulled into the lot I felt a cringe of nervousness in the pit of my stomach. I'd had my stitches removed just before I'd arrived here so it didn't hurt when I contracted my stomach.

"Thanks Dad, I love you" I said as I shut the car door. He waved and drove away. I turned and saw every possible face staring at me. I kept my head down and walked to the building that had ADMINISTRATION written on it in big black writing.  
"Hello, my name is Bella Swan" I forced a hard smile on my face prayed it looked convincing.  
"Ah yes, Charlie's daughter. Here is your schedule and a map of the school. Have a wonderful first day and bring this back at the end of it" she smiled widely at me as she handed me my schedule, a map and a sheet for teachers to sign.  
"Thank you" I said without promising to enjoy myself. I couldn't enjoy myself anymore; I didn't have it in me. I went to my first class and sat in silence as the teacher gave a lecture on advertisements and brainwashing. I left that class and endured my next three classes much like the first. I didn't pay much attention; I was mostly focusing on not remembering anything. Lunch came around and I tried to go un-noticed through the crowd of ravenous teenagers. It didn't work.  
"Hey, my name is Mike. You're Isabella right?" The boy smiled. He looked over helpful and way too childlike to be in high school. I cringed visibly at my old name.  
"No, I'm just Bella" I said grudgingly.  
"Oh, okay cool" he smiled and slung his arm over my shoulder, I flinched away from him.  
"Mike Newton, don't you have anything better to do then harass the new girl?" a high pitched, ringing voice chastised the boy whom I was avoiding.

I looked up at the girl who had spoken and she was tiny. I mean really tiny. She had short black hair that cropped in every direction and was more like a pixie than anything else. Those things weren't the thing that held my attention… she smiled with real warmth.  
"Hey, my name is Alice. Do you need help with anything?" she asked while actually giving me a choice.  
"Hello, I'm Bella" I replied shyly. She smiled wider then.  
"Hey, do you want to sit with me?" she asked me with real enthusiasm.  
"Uh, ok" I muttered, looking down.  
"Great! Come on." She smiled and started walking with lithe dancer movements. I had to hurry to keep up with her. On the way we passed a guy with bronze hair and green eyes staring wide eye at me. He was purely gorgeous but I was scared of him. I knew what kind of boy he was. He was the kind of boy who thought he could have any girl he wanted. Well, he might have been able to have me, if I trusted men at all.  
"Shut your mouth before you drool Edward" Alice laughed, smacking the side of his head. He composed his face and scowled at Alice.  
"Shut up Cullen" he spit.  
"Oh, real original. That's your last name too you retard" Alice giggled loudly. He glowered at her in embarrassment before turning to me. He held out his hand and smiled at me.  
"Hey, the names Cullen. Edward Cullen" he grinned idiotically.  
"Pshhh" Alice burst into a roar of laughter, "What's that supposed to be? James Bond?" she laughed vigorously. I stared at his hand and took a step back. My arms were still wrapped tight around my torso and I turned my head away from him. I was petrified of even his simple friendly gesture.

"Uh, Edward, take your hand away" when he didn't she was in his face and he flinched away even though she was about a foot shorter than him. "NOW" she screamed in his face and he flexed his fingers before snatching his hand away.  
"I'm sorry" he mumbled before walking away. On his way down the corridor a girl caught his arm and he pushed her up against a locker. His lips slammed down onto hers and his hand rubbed her thing. Her leg was hitched up onto his hip and I couldn't help but wonder if she'd take pleasure form going through what I went through. That was all I could do…_wonder_.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for Kim. (= She is the one who forces me to update all the time because she says I'm good. But what do you guys think? Review and tell me what you think about it? I won't continue writing if you think it's horrible, but I will if the majority think it's good.(=  
**___________________________________________________________________________  
"Bella? Bella hello?" Alice wailed, waving her hand in front of my face.  
"Huh?" I asked, ripping my gaze away from the thing that had been gripping my attention.  
"Why are you staring at him?" Alice demanded of me. It had been three weeks since I'd started here and I was still terrified to go near men. Suddenly, a sharp pain disrupted my thinking and I stood up and dashed out of the cafeteria. I bolted into the bathroom and threw up into one of the toilets. I felt horrible and miserable and I began to cry. I'd been throwing up for the past few days and I was worried I might be…pregnant. I'd been raped five weeks ago and felt more hormonal than I ever had. More importantly… I was _late_. I hadn't spoken to Charlie about it yet, and I was afraid to. I knew that although he was my Dad, he would be over protective and try to help me more than I wanted.  
"Bella, are you in here?" I heard Alice's voice, spiked with panic, surrounding the bathroom. I began to sob even harder and saw my cubicle door flash open.

Her eyes widened and her mouth formed into a perfect 'O'.  
"Bella, are you-?" she stopped.  
"I think so" I cried and she dropped to hug me.  
"Who? When? Why didn't you tell me! I thought you were a virgin" she rambled and I knew I had to tell her now.  
"Alice, I need to tell you something. Could I come to your house tonight?" I asked with a pleading fear in my eyes.  
"Sure Bella. I'd love to have you over" she said and she looked very confused. I smiled as convincingly as I could and got up to wash my face. I rinsed my mouth out and left the bathroom.

I walked into Alice's bedroom and sat on her bed.  
"So Bella, tell me who the father is!" she squealed excitedly.  
"I don't know" I mumbled honestly.  
"How many guys did you sleep with back in phoenix Bella?" she whispered intensely.  
"None" I whimpered, looking down.  
"Than how?" she asked, sounding mystified.  
"Alice, do you want to know the reason I came to Forks?" I asked her. She nodded quickly and crossed her legs.  
"I was raped back in Phoenix" I confessed and burst into tears. Alice's arms were around me in a second and I sobbed and wailed into the nape of her neck.

EPOV  
I walked past Alice's room and knew that Bella was in there. She hadn't spoken a single word to me ever and I desperately wanted to know what her voice sounded like before I went and met with Tanya. Or was it Kate? Eh, one or the other. I pressed my ear up against the wall and listen.  
"So, Bella, tell me who the father is!" Alice squealed.  
My jaw dropped. The new girl is pregnant?  
"I don't know" Bella mumbled. Her voice was almost exactly like I'd imagined it. It was beautiful and sounded like music to my ears. Wait… what? What did I just think? Oh well, all I know is, Bella is pregnant and doesn't know who the father is. What did she sleep around? I have to tell Lauren this! Ah! Which one am I going to meet today? I decided to leave now, before I got too carried away and got caught. I ran down the stairs and out the door. I got into my Volvo and drove to where I was meeting… whoever it is that I'm meeting. I got there and saw how it was. OH! It's Jessica! I walked over to her and started to nibble on her neck. She giggled and started to undo my shirt. I let her do that and then started to kiss her mouth. I unclipped her bra and then I remembered she still had a shirt on, so I clipped it back up.  
"I have to tell you something, but you can't tell anyone" I whispered against her neck.  
"Okay Eddie, I promise" she giggled and pushed me away playfully.  
"Don't call me that" I hissed and she rolled her eyes.  
"Just tell me what it is _Edward_" she said and exaggerated my name.  
"Bella the new girl is pregnant!" I laughed and her eyes widened excitedly. She got up and ran from me before getting into her Red Convertible and driving away. Talk about a conspicuous car for a small town.  
I cussed under my breath and went home. Maybe I shouldn't have told her.

BPOV  
I walked into the school and I could tell something was different. Over the weekend I had confirmed my theory about my pregnancy and I told Charlie. Like I hoped me wouldn't, he overprotected me and suggested an abortion. Even though I hated what was inside me with all I was, I couldn't bring myself to kill it. It had the potential to do great things.

"Hey new girl ready to be a mama?" one of the jocks laughed at me. WHAT!? How? Alice!  
I hurried through the crowd that was laughing at me and pointing while making comments about babies.  
"ALICE!" I screeched through the babble of voices.  
"Yes?" Alice asked innocently. I'd found her in the bathroom, doing her make-up.  
"You told them!" I accused and tears strolled freely down my face.  
"No I didn't! I swear to you I didn't tell anyone! I haven't even repeated it to myself!" Alice defended herself hysterically.  
"Than who did! No one else knows!" I wailed and collapsed into her whilst in tears.  
I heard a giggle come from behind one of the doors of one of the cubicles and suddenly a girl I recognized stepped out of the door. Her name is Jessica Stanly and I saw her making out with Edward on my first day here.  
"What do you want?" Alice hissed at her. She put her hands up in surrender like gesture.  
"Ask Edward why everyone knows. He told me he was eaves dropping on your conversation and over heard. He just _had _to tell someone" she giggled venomously.  
I crumpled to the floor and dragged Alice along with me.  
"I'm going to teach that brother of mine a lesson" Alice whispered, while trying to sooth me.  
"No, let me" I reasoned and she nodded. During English I wrote a letter to him and signed Jessica's name at the bottom. Then I put it in his locker and went to wait in the gym.

EPOV  
I walked to my locker to put my books away. The school was alive with the buzz about Bella's pregnancy and I felt guilty as hell. I shouldn't have told Jessica. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!? Why do I feel guilty? It's not like I like the girl or anything. I opened my locker up and a note fell out. I opened it and smiled viciously.

_Edward,  
Meet me in the gym at lunch okay? I miss your lip and mine need a good workout.  
Jess xoxoxo_

I rushed to the gym and was disappointed but also not when I got there. Wait… I was only half disappointed to see Bella there? I must be sick or something.  
"Edward" she greeted me icily. I nodded stiffly in reply to her greeting and went to sit o the benches to wait for Jessica.  
"I wrote the note you idiot" she whispered angrily. WHAT! Her? Why?  
"Why?" I glared at her and saw that she face was tear streaked and her eyes were red and puffed up.  
"You know why" she yelled at me and she crumpled to the floor in tears. She was this upset about everyone knowing she was going to be a mum at 17? Seriously, everyone was going to find out eventually.  
"I didn't mean to tell Jessica. It sort of slipped out and she went and told everyone" I babbled, trying to make myself sound like the good guy. Of course, that isn't the case.  
"You insensitive pig!" she screamed at me and stood up. She crossed the hall and began hitting me with weak punches and she was crying the entire time. Something I'd never felt before struck me. I wanted her to stop crying. I didn't want her to hurt. She was a total mystery that I wanted desperately to figure out. She was purely intriguing. And intriguing call girl more like.  
"You shouldn't have slept around" I hissed and she staggered backwards and fell onto the floor after tripping down the steps. A clumsy, intriguing call girl?  
"I didn't. I'm not like that" she whispered and her voice was smothered in agony. Her voice broke at the end.  
"Oh, yeah that's how you got pregnant and don't know the father" I scoffed even though I felt utterly horrid.  
"You have NO idea" she screamed at me.  
I stood up and towered over her.  
"Oh yeah Skank? Well ENLIGHTEN ME!" I boomed and she staggered back again.  
Suddenly she was running away from me and turned around to face me before disappearing. What she said before leaving shocked me and made me feel like complete scum.  
"I WAS RAPED!" she'd screamed at me and I fell to the floor with a bucket load of guilt barreling around inside me.  
_She was raped. She didn't know the father because she was… raped. That poor, poor beautiful girl. _


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for all those who reviewed on the last chapter. I love you all and thanks so much for the support!  
**____________________________________________________________  
BPOV  
In that moment, I said… well screamed, three words at Edward Cullen that I'd wished he'd never hear. I told him I was raped and ran away before seeing his reaction. I ran to Alice and her face turned into a mixture of horror and confusion.  
"He knows Alice" I whimpered into her chest as she wrapped her tiny arms around me.  
"Yes Bella, almost everyone does now" Alice sighed, sounded slightly confused and slightly irritated.  
"Not that Alice. He knows _how_" I objected and I felt her arms stiffen around me.  
"How?" she said almost inaudibly.  
"I screamed it at him" I cried and smashed my forehead with the palm of my hand. I did this repeatedly while screaming the word 'stupid' at myself. Alice grabbed my hands and held them down.  
"Bella, you need to calm down" she whispered calmly and I nodded slowly and took a few deep breaths. Edward walked into the cafeteria and the first thing he did was glance at me. I can't be positive about this, but I swear I saw his face pained and guilty. I shook that thought off because Edward Cullen is an insensitive pig headed player… and I think I like him. DAM IT BELLA! Stupid, stupid, STUPID!  
"Alice, I'm going to go for a walk. Can I come to your house tonight?" I whimpered and sniffed with each word. Alice nodded and then looked away. She suddenly blushed and looked down. I looked to where she had just before, and saw Jasper Hale. He was tall with blonde hair. His eyes the most beautiful shade of blue and he was smiling and looking down too. Hmm? Maybe they like each other. I know for a fact that Alice likes him, she may not realize it, but when I'm at her house he is all she talks about.

I walked through the cafeteria doors and it wasn't until I was at the science building that I realized I was being followed. My whole body froze cold and my hands started to shake. The sound of gravel stopped and I dropped my bag that I was carrying. I out my hand in my pocket and wrapped my hand around my car keys, making sure the key point was sticking out from the middle of my fist. I ripped it out of my pocket and turned around with quick, forceful actions.  
"STAY AWAY FORM ME" I screamed before realizing who it was. "What do you want Cullen?" I hissed at him and newly formed tears strolled down my cheeks as I thought of how much he knows.  
"I-I-I" he stuttered and I bent down to get my bag.  
"Spit it out" I mumbled, annoyed.  
"I wanted to see. If you were okay I mean" he muttered quietly and I found myself having a smile threatening to break across my face. I mentally slapped myself because I shouldn't be happy that he was concerned for me. It was probably just a ploy to get into my pants.  
"Let me see Edward? I am pregnant, scared, can't trust the world and the biggest jerk in school knows why all of that has happened to me. How do you think I am?" I whispered and hadn't realized that I was sobbing until his face turned somber.  
"Upset?" he guessed.  
"YOU'RE BLOODY WELL RIGHT I'M UPSET!" I exploded at him and he staggered backwards away from my fury.  
"Bella, Bella, Bella, please listen to me" he whispered quickly and I fell to the floor, once again, in tears. He crossed over to me and put his arms around my shoulders as he sat down next to me.  
"Don't touch me" I whimpered and flinched away from his touch.

EPOV  
"Don't touch me" she whimpered and visibly winced as I touched her. She was really scared of me? Or was it men in general? I traced my fingertips over a scar on her arm. She flinched and scooted away from me.  
"Please, don't" she whispered and started to cry silently. It broke my heart to see her like that. She shouldn't be hurting like this. She had been an innocent girl who had all her innocence taken away from her. She shouldn't feel like that was the end of her trust.  
"Bella, I need you to trust me" I whispered softly. I needed her to see that she was driving me insane. She was purely intriguing.  
"Why should i?" she mumbled almost incoherently. Okay, I guess I deserve that. I felt like telling her I thought she was beautiful and perfect and amazing. Wait… what? HOLD ON THERE EDWARD! What did you just think? Seriously man, it goes against the grain. While I mentally argued with myself she stared at me like I was a complete moron.  
Finally my head came together and I smiled at her.  
"I don't know, but I promise you I never meant you any harm" I smiled sincerely. She smiled the slightest bit at the corner of her mouth but it didn't touch her eyes. Those eyes had so much depth and fear lodged into the chocolate brown centre and you could get lost in them. Edward! STOP IT MAN!

"Can I ask you something?" she asked as we walked back into the cafeteria.  
"Sure" I said hesitantly.  
"Why do you treat girls like tissues?" she eyed me speculatively.  
I burst into a roar of laughter and she glared at me.  
"Tissues?" I said, laughing at random intervals of the one word.  
"Yes, you use them once or twice a day, then you throw them away and go for another one" she said, justifying herself. I thought about that, and in some twisted, hilarious way, she was right.  
"What's life without it?" I shrugged. Her jaw dropped in disgust and her eyes became thin slits.  
"A normal one with respect and a little thing called _love_" she winced at the last word and looked away.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her and she shook her head viciously. "Bella? What's the matter?" I whispered intensely.  
"I can never have love because I can't trust anyone" she sobbed and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her to my chest. She only flinched a little, but it seemed like she appreciated my concern. She grabbed my shirt and held herself there why she cried.  
"I'm so s-s-sorry" she whimpered while sobbing. She was sorry? What the hell for?  
"What for?" I whispered.  
Without answering she just burst into another spout of tears and hugged herself closer to me. Suddenly she started laughing in the middle of her cries.  
"What's funny?" I asked whilst raising one eye brow.  
"You're the first guy I've talk to other than my dad since it happened. Oh and you smell kind of good" she giggled at the same time as crying. If I wasn't holding her in my arms, I would have applauded her. This girl who has experienced was she has, is laughing about talking to me. I rubbed my hand up and down her back until she calmed down because she had stopped laughing and cried again.

BPOV  
I smiled to myself. Maybe I could find love. I already spoke to Edward. That was a first for me in this town. The only guy I'd ever spoken to was my dad and now here I was crying on the chest of another guy. Edward was so nice to me in this second that I almost forgot what he was really like. I started to laugh at myself.  
"What's funny?" he mumbled sounding confused.  
"You're the first guy I've talk to other than my dad since it happened. Oh and you smell kind of good" I admitted and kept giggling, but I was still crying so I wasn't sure if he knew that I was still laughing. In all truth, he smelled wonderful!  
"Thanks, I guess?" he said and it sounded like a question. I pulled away for his chest and he let me go. For the instant leeway I was grateful.  
"Thank you" I mouthed and turned to walk away. I ran to my car in the rain and it hit me that I'd been crying for the whole lunch hour, plus my last classes. He was so understanding then, but I couldn't let myself hope for it to last. I couldn't have someone like him as a friend without there being something else wanted by one or both parties. I drove to the Cullen house and ran inside where Alice was smiling widely. She looked so excited I almost laughed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"You talked to my brother!" she squealed and I couldn't help but laugh. I stopped quickly and checked around myself trying to hear what that sound was.  
"Bella, what are you doing?" Alice asked while giving me one of those, maybe-she's-crazy looks.  
"I laughed" I answered simply. She smiled and giggled quietly at me. She grabbed my hand and dragged me up to her room.

"Bella! Sit down!" Alice demanded and I quickly obeyed.  
"What is it Alice?" I asked while amused.  
"You like him!" Alice squeaked and slammed her hands over her mouth.  
"What!" I objected quickly. Too quickly in fact and before I realized it, I was blushing. I looked down and smiled a small smile.

EPOV  
I drove up to my house and saw Bella's car out front. I smiled to myself and then stopped. I looked around myself confused. I suddenly gasped.  
"No!" I gasped and shook my head. I like her! I actually like Bella! DAM IT EWDARD! You just had to fall for the troubled girl who only trusts you enough o talk to out of the guys didn't you? You SUCK! I mentally spoke to myself. I parked my car and got out. I walked through the front door and ran up to my room. I heard Alice tell Bella to sit. I listened quietly and swore that I wouldn't ever repeat if I heard anything important.  
"What is it Alice?" Bella asked and I heard a slight smile in her voice. _That's better_, I said to myself in my head. She should be happy, not upset like she was today.  
"You like him" Alice squealed and her giggles were cut off quickly so I assumed her mouth was covered.  
"What!" Bella screeched almost absolutely. I pouted and almost stopped listening when I heard Alice breathe.

"Oh don't be daft Bella. I know it and so do you" I heard Alice say with a huge smile in her voice.  
"Uh…"was all Bella said? COME ONE BELLA! Let me know!  
"Well? Do you?" Alice pushed eagerly.  
I heard Bella sigh. Dammit! She doesn't! Karma sucks!  
"Yes" Bella whispered and I shot up straight. She likes me? YES!  
"REALLY!" Alice squealed in delight and I heard Bella's soft, musical laughter and my heart pounded softly in my chest. I have to change. I will not disappoint! I won't play with girls like…tissues. I smiled when I thought that. She had the cutest way of phrasing some things.  
"I'm thirsty" Bella sighed, and suddenly the door flew open front of me and Alice fell to the floor with laughter. Bella's eyes were wide and her cheeks the brightest, most beautiful red in the world.  
"How much did you hear?" she whispered and I smiled at her.  
"From where Alice told you to sit down" I grinned and walked away. I turned around and she was still frozen in the door way.  
"Well, I guess he knows!" Alice chortled.  
"SHUT UP ALICE! THIS IS SO HUMILIATING!" I heard Bella say before I closed my bedroom door. 


	5. Chapter 5

_Edward had heard EVERYTHING! UGH! He thinks I can trust him so inexplicably! Well, I can't. I am only just realising I like him. Stupid, stupid, gorgeous, amazing...BELLA STOP!  
_I heard his bedroom door close and I turned around to where Alice was giggling crazily on the floor.  
"He-He-He" was all I could say and Alice sat up and tried to keep a straight face.  
"I think he likes you" Alice mumbled almost inaudibly.  
"Sorry?" I said shocked.  
"Oh, you can't be serious Bella! Don't tell me you haven't seen it" she mumbled impatiently.  
"Alice... he doesn't. He couldn't possibly, I'm just me" I argued and shut the door because I must have looked like a complete idiot just standing there.

I walked over and sat on her bed feeling slightly elated but also slightly depressed because I could feel my hopes rising. I wanted to go and cry in Edward's arms like I had this afternoon. I sighed loudly and Alice grinned like a Cheshire cat.  
"You're thinking about him aren't you?" She smiled and my jaw dropped.  
"How did you do that?" I asked, mystified and she giggled a high pitched stream of giggles.  
"I know these things" she answered simply.  
I looked down at my watch and for the first time today, noticed the time. I gaped at it and excused myself. I grabbed a pen and paper from the computer desk at the Cullen's house and wrote a message on it. I folded the paper and wrote a name on it. Then, I bolted out the door and to my truck. I drove home and Charlie asked where I'd been and I explained that I was at Alice's. He seemed to accept that and I went to my room to pass time.

EPOV  
I walked past Alice's bedroom once I heard Bella's truck leave.  
She smiled and me and nodded.  
"She was thinking about you" she grinned and my heart swelled.  
"So?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Alice raised one tiny eyebrow incredulously.  
"You like her don't you" she accused and I froze. I chuckled nervously and went down stairs to get something to eat. As I passed the computer, a note with my name on it caught my eye. I opened it and was confused beyond normal standards of confusion.  
_  
Edward, I'm sorry. __  
__Bella._

She was always sorry and I still have no idea why. I slammed my fist down and realised that there was something wet under it. It didn't look like normal water, it looked like a tear. I got out a small piece of paper and a pen and began to scribble recklessly across the page. I folded and put Bella's name on the front, then went out and got into my Volvo. I quickly ran back inside and grabbed an apple to go. Then, I drove to Bella's house, because she would be sleeping now. I climbed up the small tree that I was almost positive was outside her room because I imagine Bella as the kind of person to have an overlooking of the forest; a place she could escape to if her life got too much for her. I decided I wouldn't try and sneak in, but instead I opened her window and stuck the note on the inside.  
"Edward" Bella whispered and I thought I'd been caught, "Edward... I love you" she whispered and I saw the faint trace of a smile catch itself onto her face. I smiled too, widely and I decided then and there, that the next girl I kissed would be Bella Swan. I found a pen in my pocket and added a post script at the bottom of the letter.

BPOV  
I woke up in the morning and felt a little bit happy. I'd slept amazingly for the first time since I was raped and felt Edward there with me even though that was absurd. I looked at my window and saw a piece of paper with my name on it. I'd never seen the elegant writing that spelt out my name before. I stood up and walked over to it. Grabbing it off the window and opening, my heart melted.

_Bella,  
don't be sorry. You don't need to be. And before you argue with me, visit me and I will tell you why. I am not going to school today, so come at any time.  
Edward.  
P.S. __you talk in your sleep._

I felt so embarrassed. My mum had also laughed because I spoke in my sleep. What had he heard? I decided then and there that I was going to visit him today. So I guess I was skipping school too. All well, I could feign an ultrasound. I decided that 11 am was an appropriate time to visit Edward and I had butterflies in my stomach. As I pulled in to his house, I noticed that his car was the only one here. I felt both nervous and privileged; but more nervous. I knocked on the door and Edward opened the door. His eyes opened wide when he saw me and he stepped aside to let me in.  
"Why shouldn't I be sorry?" I mumbled and he grinned widely.  
"Because if you are, then I should be" is all he said, and it was enough for me to smile. Not just a normal smile, but a wide, excited smile and I felt happier than I had in a while. Before I could explain the feelings to myself, a giggle burst through my lips. He looked at me like I was insane and I smiled at him.

"I don't understand" I lied and he sighed.  
"I like you too" he smiled. Then an expression I didn't recognize crossed his face.  
"What?" I asked him and he looked sheepishly at me.  
"You talk in your sleep" he smiled a small smile.  
"Oh yeah, what did I say?" I asked inquisitively.  
"Uh…" he muttered and I huffed impatiently.  
"What did I say Edward?" I asked rudely.  
"My name… "He said and trailed off. So there was more? I blushed and his eyes turned warm.  
"What else?" I whispered.  
"You said you loved me" I mumbled and I almost didn't hear it but I did and I was humiliated. I blushed even deeper and he smiled slightly.  
"Well… I guess it can't get any worse" I mumbled; mostly to myself, but I knew he heard.  
"Bella, please don't think that way. I know it was just a dream and you didn't mean it, and I'm fine" he smiled reassuringly and I got lost in the green of his eyes.  
"It wasn't just a dream" I muttered quickly, before I knew what I was saying.  
He crossed the room and took my face gently in his hands. I shook my head and tried to move it away. He held it steadily but softly.

"I don't want to be one of your tissues!" I objected and he chuckled softly and sweetly.  
"Silly Bella" he chuckled quietly.  
"What?" I exclaimed and he looked me straight in the eyes and breathed on me. I lost my concentration and all there was; was him. All I needed was right here in front of me.  
"You're never going to be one of my tissues" he laughed a little at my word for it.  
"Oh, what am I then?" I challenged.  
He hugged me close to him.  
"Adorable" he chuckled. I pushed away from him and glared at him.  
"If I'm not a tissue… what am I?" I said impatiently.  
"You're my handkerchief. That means I'll never get rid of you." __


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is for loulabella. Thanks for all the reviews! (= REVIEW PLEASE! Next chapter goes up after I get 10 reviews!**

He'd just called me his handkerchief and I was elated. I know, to someone who doesn't understand, this would seem like an odd thing to call a girl, but to me, it was perfect. I was brought back into reality when he was lowering himself to kiss me. I wanted, desperately to feel his soft lips against mine, but all my instincts told me to run. To get away from closeness, so that what I did. I ran.  
"Bella, what are you-?" Edward said but I cut him off by calling out, _I'll call you tomorrow. I'm so sorry. _I left him standing there and cried because I wanted to turn around and let him have me. I was his as far as my heart was concerned. When I got back to my house I lied in my bed and cried for hours. I really wanted to kiss him. I never wanted anyone so badly, but I couldn't. He didn't deserve to have this damaged soul as the one thing he could count on. He should have someone beautiful and secure; someone who doesn't cry at the first sign of closeness. I mentally attacked myself for a while because I hurt Edward, and he didn't deserve to be hurt by anyone. As I thought about myself, I let my mind wander back to when I dated my last boyfriend Jacob.

_"You look really pretty tonight Bella" he smiled and looked at his feet. It was cute how he always got shy around me, so I held his hand. The feeling of his warm skin made me have goose bumps and I hugged myself to his frame. He stroked my hair with his free hand.  
"Have you ever been in love Jacob?" I mumbled into his chest, while inhaling his sweet scent.  
"Yes" I whispered and I felt shocked.  
"Who?" I smiled. My Jacob had been happy before, and that was a wonderful thing.  
"I'll tell you if it ever ends" I muttered sweetly and kissed the top of my head. I blushed and hid my face in his chest. He loved me? He loved me and I wasn't ever going to match the standards for anything. I knew I was about to hurt him badly so I decided to distance myself slightly.  
"What's wrong?" he mumbled, sounding hurt and concerned.  
"Jacob, I don't think we should be together anymore. I'm not good enough for you" I whimpered and he dropped his hands.  
"It just ended" he hissed and left me there, alone, on the beach. _

That was a bad memory so I decided to get up and go for a walk. As I did so, I noticed Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley leaning against a wall. They looked like they were waiting for someone so I kept walking. I heard stiletto heels following me so I turned around and got my guard up.  
"Stop screwing around with Edward" Lauren hissed and she had a crowbar in her hand. My heart beat sped and I began to back up against a different wall.  
"Edward doesn't want to be tied down, and you're not woman enough for him" Jessica spat and a silent tear slid down my cheek.  
"I'm sorry" I mumbled.  
"It's too late for that now. It's been done, so now you have to pay" Lauren smiled menacingly and slapped the crowbar with the palm of her other hand. I whimpered and fell to the floor. I began to cry and wished I was still at Edward's house. I looked down at my watch to check the time; it was 6:30pm.  
"Please don't-"I began to cry but something struck my leg. A high pitched shriek of agony tore through my lips and I gripped my leg. Lauren and Jessica high-fived each other and smiled evilly. Lauren raised the crowbar above her head and it came slamming down on my other leg.

"Please stop" I wailed but she continued to bash my legs. Jessica had a baseball bat and Lauren had a crowbar. I knew that both my legs were broken, and so did they. They then began hitting my arms and Lauren hit me directly in the stomach.  
With the impact, I felt something happen. There was a strange wetness in m pants and I looked down to see blood. _My baby!_  
""You killed it!" I screamed but she continued to hit me with their weapons. What had I done to deserve this? Thank god my cell phone was in my bag, which hadn't been affected. I felt agonizing impact on my shoulder and saw the two girls laughing at what they'd done to me. Lauren and Jessica raised both of their weapons and hit me three times each, in different spots. I was beyond agony. This was excruciating. I began to sob but that hurt too much. I threw up blood and shock crossed their faces.  
"Let's get out of here!" Lauren wailed and with that, both of them dropped their weapons and ran away. How can anyone run in stilettos? I pulled out my cell phone, using all of my energy and dialed the first number I thought of. I dialed this one because Alice was out of town and I couldn't call anyone else.

EPOV  
I felt strange. The feeling of wonder and guilt was overwhelming. Bella had run from me when I tried to kiss her. My phone started to ring and pulled me from my reverie. I looked at the caller I.D. _Anonymous Caller, _it read.  
"Hello?" I asked into the receiver. I heard breathless crying on the other end and thought it was Jessica begging me to take her back… again.  
"Who is this?" I asked, annoyed.  
"Edward help me" the voice said in a whisper and then there was a shriek of agony. I knew that voice; I'd know it anywhere.  
"Bella?" I begged, shocked.  
All I could hear were Bella's breathless cries and it broke my heart.  
"Where are you?" I choked but it was accompanied by another ear-splitting cry of pain.  
"Near-"she cried.  
"Near what Bella?" I whispered urgently.  
"School" she whimpered and then shrieked again. I cringed and had to calm myself down.  
"I'll find you. I promise" I whispered and hung, but right before I did, I swear I heard her say she loved me.

I got into my car and sped to the school. I parked in the student parking lot and got out in a hurry. I saw Lauren and Jessica smiling and laughing and high-fiving each other.  
"Hey, have you seen Bella?" I asked breathlessly.  
"No, we haven't seen your precious Bella" Lauren spit. I rolled my eyes and ran off to find her. I heard sobbing coming from nearby so I followed it. I turned a corner and saw what I never wished to see. Bella was on the floor, unconscious and in a pool in blood. She was purple from bruises and her face was tear streaked. Her hair was matted in blood and she was in the fetal position. I ran over to her and saw that her legs, both of them, were broken. It made me sick. Who would do this to such a precious girl?

"Edward?" I looked up to see Bella staring at me and her face was agonized. She broke into a rough sob and my heart sank.  
"I'm so sor-"she began but I cut her off. I shook my head and smiled as convincingly as I could.  
"You don't have to be sorry" I mumbled and tried to picked her up. She screamed and I quickly put her back down.  
"Where does it hurt?" I whispered. I needed to get her to the hospital but I didn't want to touch her painful spots.  
"Everywhere. They did a very thorough job" she whispered and before I could ask who, her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
I took her cell phone and dialed emergency services.  
"Hello, I need help! My… girlfriend has been bashed. I need an ambulance immediately" I cried into the phone and gave them my location. I heard sirens wailing about five minutes later, and I prayed that they'd get her in time. When they put her on the gurney they asked if I wanted to ride in the ambulance. I nodded numbly and sat next to her. I had both my hands on the side of her bed and closed my eyes. I felt something tug at my hand and my eyes shot open. Bella was holding my hand and smiling at me.  
"Thank you" she whispered.  
"I didn't do anything" I mumbled and stroked her hand with my thumb.  
"You came to help me after everything I did to you" she whimpered and a tear strolled its way down her cheek.  
"Shh, it's ok" I hushed her and kissed her hand. She smiled and closed her eyes.

As we arrived at the hospital, there were doctors everywhere. I was told to wait in the waiting room and three agonizing hours later, a doctor came to see me.  
"Bella is stable right now, but whoever hurt her did a good job" he grumbled and I knew he disagreed.  
"What's the extent of the damage?" I mumbled and he nodded in understanding.  
"She has two broken legs, a broken arm, four broken ribs, a crack in her shoulder blade and extensive bruising. She also had internal bleeding, but we've fixed that one now" a pained look crossed his face, almost like he regretted something.  
"And, I am sorry to tell you, but she lost your baby" he whispered and left me to deal with my feelings. She lost her baby? Why did he think it was mine? He turned around and told me I could see her now and I followed willingly. I entered the room and saw that she was attached to machines and there were needles all over her body.  
"Edward" she sighed and smiled. She winced slightly but continued.  
"Hey" I whispered affectionately. I looked down, and hung my head in my hands.  
"Hey Edward…" she whispered and I looked up to see her smiling ecstatically, "I'm alive" she grinned.  
"Barely" I mumbled, mostly to myself.  
She rolled her eyes and smiled again.  
"At least I have to chance to start over" she smiled and took my hand that was on the side of her bed. I smiled genuinely at her and she yawned.  
"You don't have to stay here, you've already done more than I deserve" she whispered and drifted into sleep.  
"You'd be surprised what I'd do for you" I whispered, and layed my head against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Look at chapter 6, its not an authors note anymore!!! xD


	8. Authors note

BPOV  
I'm soaring! For the first time in months I feel fully alive! Oh, EDWARD I LOVE YOU! I heard a light snore coming from his throat and I smiled. I had woken up since he'd let me sleep before, and I was enjoying watching him sleep. He suddenly shot up and looked at me groggily.  
"Morning sleepy" I smiled weakly and he smiled his face still thick with sleep.  
"Morning, how'd you sleep?" he asked thickly and I winked at him.  
"Couldn't get a wink in with your snoring, what about you?" I joked; he smiled at me and yawned widely.  
"Yeah good, ugh, I have school today" he groaned and flopped his head back down onto the bed. I patted his hair.  
"You can stay here with me if you like" I offered. _Please say yes, please say yes. I need to tell you I love you!"_  
"Sounds good" he sighed and I could tell he was still trying to wake up. Then, it was as if someone reminded him of something.  
"Bella, why did the doctor think you lost _my_ baby?" he questioned and I froze.  
_  
Flashback_  
_"Ouch!" I shrieked as the doctor poked around my ribs.  
"Yes, it's definitely broken. Uhm, miss Swan, are you pregnant?" he asked and I froze.  
"Yes, well, I don't think I am anymore, my boyfriend carried me in, and it was his baby" I lied and hoped it sounded convincing. In all truth, I would have been proud to call Edward my boyfriend, but he is a player and even if he wasn't, he doesn't like me. _

"I don't know Edward" I mumbled, looking away.  
"I liked the idea" he mumbled, and I'm not sure if I was supposed to hear it.  
"Edward, I have to talk to you" I whispered and he looked up to meet my frightened gaze.  
"Okay" he said nervously and sat up straight. I laughed quietly.  
"It's okay, it's not bad, well, for me it isn't, for you it might be" I sighed as I thought of how true that sentence was. He instantly relaxed and breathed out. He was holding his breath?  
"Bella, whatever it is you can tell me" he whispered encouragingly when I stopped and froze.  
"No, I don't think I will anymore" I decided and he groaned.  
'Please don't do this" he moaned and I rolled my eyes.  
"But, I shouldn't be telling you this! It's wrong of me" I objected and his eyes turned pleading.

"Okay fine! Edward, come closer" I said and smiled welcomingly. He leant forward and pressed his ear near my mouth.  
"I. Love. You" I whispered almost inaudibly against his ear and he stiffened. DAMMIT! He then moved and faced me, his face alight with a wonderful smile.  
"You what?" he smiled smugly and I giggled.  
"I think I love you" I mumbled and he grinned wider.  
"Sorry I can't hear you" he grinned and cupped his hand behind his ear.  
"I LOVE YOU" I yelled while laughing and he took a deep breath.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that" he smiled and my breathing accelerated.  
"Edward, it's so wrong of me" I whimpered and he closed his eyes.  
"I've changed Bella" he promised and I found myself in danger of hoping.  
"Please don't lie to me, I can't handle much more pain" I whispered in an agonized voice.  
"Shall I help you believe me?" he whispered and leant his face closer to mine.

"Bella…" he breathed against my lips, I hadn't ever been so scared and so thrilled. Scared of rejection, thrilled because I false hope.  
"Edward… I-"he cut me off by breathing out again.  
"I love you too" I breathed against my lips and I sighed heavily. I jerked forward to kiss him but my drip was ripped out of my arm.  
"OUCH!" I screamed and began crying. I'm such a woos!  
"Bella, Bella, it's okay, I'm here" he rambled while holding me.  
"Edward it hurts!" I panted painfully. My stomach started retching and I began to scream and all i could hear was my pulse. _Edward, _I tried to scream but nothing came out. I saw his frightened face once before everything went black.

EPOV  
"I. Love. You" was all she whispered, my face lit up like a kid in a candy store! SHE LOVES ME! I leant away from her mouth and smiled smugly at her, this beautiful girl who loves me.  
"You what?" I grinned.  
"I think I love you" she mumbled. I leant forward and pushed my ear forward with my hand.  
"Sorry, I can't hear you" I smiled and she was laughing.  
"I LOVE YOU" she yelled and my heart was on fire! I took a deep breath to steady myself before I said anything.  
"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that" I smiled and I saw her start panting.  
"Edward, it's so wrong of me" she whimpered and looked down. Wrong of her? Oh, because I used to be a player.  
"I've changed Bella" I promised and she looked just about on the verge of believing me.  
"Please don't lie to me, I can't handle much more pain" she whimpered again and I instantly hated myself for what I used to be. Poor Bella.  
"Shall I help you believe me?" I whispered and leant down toward her face. I started breathing on her lips.

"Bella…" I breathed her name; she was my soul source of life.  
"Edward… i-"she began but stopped, she looked dazed.  
"I love you too" I whispered and pulled back the slightest bit. She jerked forward, only to stop with an earsplitting cry.  
"OUCH!" she wailed and I jerked backwards.  
"Bella, Bella, it's okay I'm here" I babbled and her eyes went astray for a second.  
"Edward… it hurts!" she cried and gripped my shirt. Her lips moved then but nothing came out, and suddenly her eyes rolled into the back of her head.  
"BELLA! SOMEBODY HELP!" I barreled towards the door and swung it open.  
"GET IN HERE NOW! BELLA IS DYING IN HERE!" I wailed and emergency people rushed passed me. A nurse guided me to the waiting room and made me sit there for a gut-wrenching two hours.

"Edward?" a female nurse asked her voice full of concern.  
"Is she alive?" I whimpered and the tears strolled their way down my stinging cheeks.  
"Yes, it just that one of her broken ribs had flaked and a piece went into the wound where your baby still is" she mumbled and looked at her feet.  
"Is she okay now? And how is… my baby still in there?" I forced the words out in a whisper.  
"It hasn't dislodged itself yet, it should happen within the next few days. And yes, she is alright now, we had to operate immediately, but it helped, what with her already existing scar on her stomach" she explained and my head snapped up.  
She had a scar?" I gasped and she nodded with her brow raised.  
"Can I see her now?" I begged and she nodded genuinely.

I opened the door and saw Bella; she was pale, but still breathtakingly beautiful.  
"How are you?" she choked and I was stunned. She wanted to know how I was?  
"Don't worry about me Bella. Can I ask you something?" I asked and her eyes were guarded.  
"Anything" she eventually whispered.  
"Where did you get your scar?" I asked and pointed to her stomach.  
"A knife" was all she said and I needed more information than that.  
"You cut yourself?" I quizzed and she shook her head.  
"No, the rapist did" she sighed and looked down.  
"I trailed my hand over her cheek and caressed it with my full hand. I leant forward and kissed her forehead.  
"I'm not going to rush you" I whispered.  
"That's more than I will ever need" she sighed in contentment.

___________________________________________________________________  
**You like it?? Tell me what you think! That means reviews guys!!!**


	9. Chapter 8

EPOV  
Bella was sleeping so peacefully in her hospital bed. My heart went out to her. How can she be so strong after everything that's happened to her? That was when she started tossing and turning in her sleep and I knew she was having a nightmare.  
"Jessica, Lauren, I'm sorry please!" she cried and I was confused. Jessica and Lauren? What do they have to do with anything?  
"OUH! Lauren please, my baby is already dead! Please put the crowbar down" she whimpered and then cried in agony.  
"Bella, wake up!" I urged and her eyes fluttered open, letting a stream of tears break free.  
"E-Edward? Oh, Edward!" she cried and leaned into my chest for support. She sobbed and whimpered and all other things that showed how much pain she was in.  
"Bella, did Jessica and Lauren to this to you?" I begged and I felt her stiffen.  
"How did you know?" she whimpered quietly and I felt all the self control slipping away.

"Why did they do it Bella?" I pleaded and she shrugged.  
"S-S-Something ab-b-bout y-y-you" she stuttered through her tears. Me? I had been the reason for Bella's torture and aguish?  
"What do you mean Bella?" I whispered, even though I was sure I didn't want to know the answer.  
"They t-t-old me, to stay aw-w-way from y-y-you, because you were th-th-th-theirs" she stuttered again and my heart broke.  
"I don't belong to anyone but you" I said through clenched teeth. I felt her cold hand press against my cheek and she leaned closer to me. I let my arms engulf her tightly and I wished fervently that I could turn back time. Bella, my beautiful angel, started to cry again and I knew in that moment, I couldn't leave her… ever. She was a necessity to my survival and I would forever be in her arms; unless she got sick of me.

Bella had fallen asleep again and I was almost afraid to leave her in case she had another dream like she had before. But I quickly rushed out and went to school. I'd been skipping it for the past few days, I hadn't left Bella's side, but now I needed to have a word with Jessica and Lauren. I entered the cafeteria and sat at the table I knew they sat at, and I waited. Finally, the bell sounded and students began to flood through the doors. I saw Lauren and Jessica enter the cafeteria and a smile lit up both of their faces when they saw where I was sitting. I put on the most convincing smile I could manage and they both walked over to me in what I assumed was supposed to be a seductive way.  
"Hello ladies" I mumbled and their eyes became worried at the tone of my voice.  
"Hey Edward, like, I was wondering if you wanted to like, catch up?" Lauren said in her preppy, nasally voice. I internally shuddered at the thought of joining her but I instead shook my head in a gentlemanly manner.  
"I'm sorry I can't. You see, Bella is very sick right now, and I can't leave her side" I said and both of their faces became anxious.  
"What's… what's wrong with her?" Jessica mumbled and I smiled evilly at her. She was worried and that was a good thing.  
"You already know what you did to her" I said to both of them and their jaws dropped. I stood up and walked away, but as I did so I called back to them over my shoulder.  
"Expect to be hearing from the police soon ladies" I called and walked out of the cafeteria and jumped into my car.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I have some information on the abuse case of Isabella Swan" I mumbled and a tall man turned around. His face was guarded.  
"Yes?" was all he whispered and he looked anxious to hear it. A silent tear slid down his cheek and I looked down at his badge to understand why. Then it hit me… his name was Charlie Swan, police chief. He was Bella's father!  
"Sure, I know who hurt your daughter" I mumbled and his eyes lit up. He took out a police report folio and handed it to the officer next to him.  
"Jerry you take it, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to" he mumbled and walked away. I sat down with the man named Jerry and filled out the report. Afterwards I jumped in my car and headed home so I could change clothes.  
"Edward Cullen! Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you!" my mum shrieked as soon as I'd opened the door. Had it really only been two nights ago that I ran away from here to go save Bella?  
"I was at the hospital mum" I sighed and her face became panic stricken. She rushed over to me and began examining me very closely.  
'Oh Edward are you alright?" she mumbled and I nodded.  
"Yes mum, but I have to go back, Bella's waiting for me" I said and instantly regretted it. My mum had stopped and her head shot up.  
"Bella… is that your new… girlfriend?" she asked, though I knew she knew I never had _girlfriends._ Well, that is, until now.  
"She's my first girlfriend mum, I swear, I love her" I smiled and she clapped joyfully.  
"Oh finally! I've waited so long for you to find someone you loved! But Edward, why is she in hospital?" she said, trailing into a disturbed voice.  
"She was bashed" I whimpered and my mum tugged into her warm embrace where I began to sob.

BPOV  
_"Bella, you're my everything, I can't bear to live without you, don't you understand?" Edward whimpered.  
"Yes, this baby are part you and part me, i promise you, we'll both be fine" I smiled and he looked a little happier.  
"Well, since I'm not allowed in the delivery room, I'll be there to see you and our perfect baby as soon as I can" he promised and took my hand once more before I was wheeled away. Another contraction set in and I began to whimper.  
"I love you Edward, thank you" I sighed before I was wheeled away from him.  
Our baby was going to be beautiful. I know all mothers think they're babies are perfect, but if it had Edward in it, it'd be beyond perfect. Here, I was 21 and off to have a baby to the man I'd fallen in love with when I was 17. _

I woke up smiling. Edward and I having a baby was a wonderful dream.  
"Edward?" I smiled but no one answered me.  
"Edward?" I repeated more urgently and I began to panic.  
"Where is he, where's my Edward!" I panicked and people began rushing into the room. In the end it took three nurses and two doctors to hold me down long enough t sedate me.  
"Edward… Edward…" I whispered twice more before falling back to sleep.

EPOV  
"Are you Edward?" an orderly asked me as soon as I'd walked into the hospital. He was out of breath and was steadying himself with his hands on his knees. In my hand I carried a bouquet of roses. I nodded numbly, wondering what had happened to Bella.  
"Your girlfriend went insane before. She was screaming for you and she looked scared man. We had to sedate her, so she's asleep now" I said and was out of breath again. Before I knew it, I was running to Bella's room. I stopped dead at the door and peeked through the glass that was in the centre of the top half of the door. Bella was sleeping with a smile on her face, and that made me smile.

I slowly opened the door and led myself in while shutting it silently behind me.  
"Mmm, Edward" Bella sighed and I smiled triumphantly. FINALLY! "Edward, she's so pretty, what shall we call her?" she mumbled and I was confused. "No Edward, she's _our _daughter, we both have to name her" she whispered and I finally caught the gist of what she was saying. She was dreaming about having a baby with me? A baby girl? "Hmmm, Trinity, I love it" she sighed and smiled wider. Trinity Cullen, it sounded perfect. Bella's eyes slowly opened and she looked relieved, and then she started crying. I rushed over to her, dropped the roses on the bed and wrapped my arms tightly around her.  
"Oh E-E-Edward, I thought you'd left m-m-me" she stuttered and I rocked her back and forth.  
"Silly Bella, I'll never leave you, I love you remember?" I smiled and she calmed down. He head was rested on my shoulder and her hands had bunches of my shirt in each.  
"Trinity, huh?" I whispered and she looked at me with wide eyes.  
"What?" she whispered urgently.  
"Trinity, I like it" I smiled and her cheeks became the most beautiful shade of red. She then hid her face in my chest and I kissed the top of her head.  
"Don't be embarrassed Bella, I heard you freaked out before by the way" I added as a second thought and she began to laugh quietly.  
"Yeah, I woke up and you weren't here, and I think I started screaming. I went all psycho lady and they had 5 people holding me down. I do remember screaming your name and saying something like 'where's my Edward?' or something" she sighed and my heart swelled.  
"_Your _Edward, I _love _that" I breathed and stared at me with the most gorgeous smile plastered on her face.  
'As long as I'm _your _Bella, I'll be happy" she sighed and kissed my neck, which made me shiver.  
"Sorry" she mumbled.  
"No, it's good. I didn't mean to shiver" I smiled sheepishly and she giggled. She then kissed my neck repeatedly and made me shiver many a time. Finally I opened my eyes and felt her looking at me. I looked down to meet her gaze and she looked… prepared?  
"What's wrong?" I asked and she shook her head and then smiled.  
"Edward, will you kiss me?"__


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates recently. I've been at my dad's place then I went to school and then rock ed, so I could have the time to update! Um, I will try and make it more frequent that I update, so this chapter is fully Edward's pov. Hope you like it!  
Love you all!**

**Briony xx**

EPOV  
"What?" I asked quickly, pulling myself back to the question she'd just asked me.  
"Will you kiss me?" she whispered and closed her eyes.  
"I would love to but-"I began but her smile stopped me. I'd never seen her smile like that. It was genuine and purely filled with joy.  
"So you like me enough to kiss me?" she smiled and I chuckled quietly.  
"I like you much, much more than that you beautiful girl" I said freely and her grin just grew. She looked more beautiful to me now than she ever had before. Then she frowned, still not opening her eyes yet. A tear slid down her perfect cheek and I felt my heart wretch from my body.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" I whispered and she sniffled almost silently.  
"I'm not beautiful" she said with a thick voice and finally opened her eyes. I frowned in objection and breathed in steadily.  
"No, I suppose that was an understatement, I do apologize" I grinned and her guarded eyes became soft and welcoming.  
"I can't believe it" she murmured so quietly I assumed she was talking to herself, but I talked anyway.  
"Believe what Bella?" I asked and she smiled a tiny smile at the corner of her lips.  
"You know, I told the nurse the baby was yours" she breathed quickly and I was stunned.  
"Why?" I whispered and she blushed beautifully.  
"Because I liked the idea" I was sure I heard her say but I wasn't going to push her on it anymore.

"So you never kissed me" Bella sighed playfully.  
"I think you shouldn't ask me that Bella" I breathed, painfully.  
"Why not Edward?" she whimpered. She sounded so hurt, like she'd been rejected.  
"We should wait for that" I said with a reassuring smile.  
"I want to kiss you now though" she whined, sounding like my little sister Alice did when she was younger.  
I laughed quietly and stroked her cheek with my finger.  
She smiled gently and blinked slowly. Her eyes looked heavy so I told her to sleep.  
"No Edward, I want to talk to you some more" she objected and I smiled internally.  
"Okay, what do you want to talk about?" I smiled and she put on her 'thinking' face.  
"How about we talk about you?" she smiled brightly and I stiffened.  
'Why? There isn't anything great about me" I sighed and she nodded stubbornly.  
"You're plenty interesting to me" she grinned and my heart about exploded.  
"Okay, you ask I'll answer" I suggested and she giggled. It was an exuberant sound and it set my stomach a-flutter.  
"What's your birthday?" she asked and I answered happily.  
"June 20th"  
"What's your favourite colour?" she said and I had to seriously think about it. Brown because of the colour of her eyes? Her hair? Pink for the colour of her blush? I decided to answer a safe option.  
"Black" I said a little too quickly but she accepted it.  
"Favourite book?" she said and I decided to let a bit of my sensitive side show.  
"Suzanne's diary for Nicholas" I mumbled and her eyes lit up again.  
"I love that book! It made me cry like a baby when Matt was writing about how they died!" she said and I smiled.  
"Next question?" I asked and she nodded happily.  
"Favourite name?" she asked and I answered without thinking.  
"Isabella"  
"Really?" she said, sounding touched. I nodded sheepishly and looked down.  
"Mine is Edward" she said matter-of-factly and I looked up at her beautiful eyes.  
"Really?" I whispered and she nodded warmly.

We continued to talk for hours and I could tell she was drowsily adding to the conversations. I put a movie on and layed down next to her. She curled up on my chest and laughed at the comedy. It was the movie 'The Hot Chick' with Rob Schneider. It was a pretty funny movie, all though it was a chick flick. After it finished Bella was still awake.  
"Bells, you have to sleep you were tired almost six hours ago" I argued and she looked puzzled.  
"I don't know why I can't sleep. It's just because I don't want to miss a minute of your company" she suggested and I was soaring. Eventually I talked her in to resting her eyes and she hesitantly obliged. She kept peeking at me through her 'shut' eyes and I kept shaking my head at her and giving her a 'stern' look.  
Go to sleep Bella" I whispered and her lip jutted out in a stubborn gesture.  
"No" she argued through a yawn.  
"Okay, bedtime for the sicky" I said and grunted as I got out from under her. She clung to my shirt and I chuckled at her feeble attempt at securing me to her.  
"Bella, look at me" I whispered and took hold of her head. She looked at me through heavy eyes and tried to concentrate.  
"You _need _to sleep" I said urgently and she rolled her eyes.  
"Fine" she said thickly and I grinned.  
"I'll be right here the whole time, I promise you that" I said and she pouted.  
"What's wrong?" I said gently and she blinked, clearing the tears.  
"How can you be like that when I didn't trust you?" she whimpered and I knew it was the tiredness talking.  
"I'll talk to you later Bella. Now sleep snow white and I shall awake you when it's time" I smiled and she snorted.  
"Okay, my prince" she mumbled and closed her eyes groggily.

Bella fell asleep and I was aching. My heart went out to her in so many ways, and all I could do was saying I liked her. WHAT AN UNDERSTATEMENT! I loved her, I was sure of it. I haven't even kissed another girl in two months because even thinking about it makes my stomach lurch. It should be Bella I kiss. I decided to tell her these things while she slept. I grabbed her limp hand and played with her fingers gently.  
"Bella, you're amazing. I've never…_loved _anyone; before now. You're so precious to me. You see that star in your eye? That's my heart. Please don't break it" I whispered and closed my eyes. When I felt something squeeze my hand, my head snapped up. I looked at Bella and she had tears streaming down her face.  
"Bella, are you okay?" I said urgently and she smiled.  
"I won't break yours if you don't break mine" she whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

"I-I-I thought you were sleeping" he stammered and averted his gaze.  
"Edward; Edward look at me" I whispered and he peeked up at me through his beautiful lashes.  
"Yes?" he mumbled, sounding embarrassed.  
"I need to tell you something. Come closer" I whispered and he rolled his eyes. He leant forward until his chin was resting on my shoulder. I twisted my head and planted a kiss on his cheek. He jerked away and I grinned at him.  
"There you go" I whispered happily and his eyes were beaming.  
"Thank you" he whispered, touching his cheek.  
"No, thank you" I chuckled.  
"What for?" he said, sounding mystified.  
"For staying with me" I stated simply and he grinned at me.  
"Why wouldn't i? I just professed my love for you" he mumbled.  
"You've gotten me through it all" I whispered and cupped my hand around his cheek. I sat up slowly and brought my face to his.  
"Do. Not. Move. I am going to kiss you" I ordered and he nodded weakly. I closed my eyes and leant forward where I felt his lips press gently against mine. I brought my other hand around and rested it on his neck. I turned my head and his head turned the other way in perfect synchronization. I kissed him four more times before pulling back and smiling. He breathed out a heavy, raged breath and smiled idiotically at me.  
"What?" I asked, smiling with my eyebrow raised.  
"You kissed me" he shrugged but I could see how delighted he was.  
'Would you like me to kiss you again?" I smiled and he nodded eagerly.  
"Yes please" he whispered.  
'Come here then" I grinned and he captured me in a fevered kiss. It was like nothing I'd ever experienced. His hand was against the back of my head, holding it in place against his lips, and his other hand was intertwined with mine, down on my hospital bed. The heart monitor went crazy for a second before he pulled back in extreme urgency.  
"Are you okay?" he whispered quickly and I blushed. I looked away and hid my face in my pillow. "Huh? But you're heart monitor was flying before. What happened?" I heard him whisper and he pulled my red face around to face him.  
"You kissed me" I shrugged, feigning nonchalance. He chuckled sweetly and sat back in his chair in a relaxed position.

"Bella, hey how are you?" Charlie asked. It wasn't the first time he'd come in to see me since it happened, but he was helping out while Edward was at school because his parents said he was missing too much. And I fully agreed with them.  
"I have to hand it to that Edward kid" he sighed and I looked at him, perplexed.  
"What do you mean Daddy?" I whispered and he smiled at me knowingly.  
"He came to the station, all upset, and told me about Lauren and Jessica" he smiled and my heart sank. _Edward _was the one who told Charlie. I felt so much love for him in that moment I felt as though I might explode.  
"He shouldn't have been upset" I whispered.  
"He loves you Bella. He hasn't left your side in two weeks. It's plain to see" he said. It was true then. If Charlie said it was obvious, it must have been _really _obvious because Charlie was the least observant person I knew.  
"I know, he told me" I whispered and Charlie smiled warmly at me.  
"Do you trust him?" he asked and I knew he meant well. He was the person who I confided in all the time because he was usually the only man I trusted.  
"Yes, I tell him everything" I answered and his answering smile was purely filled with joy.  
"Have you written any songs recently?" Charlie asked and as a matter of fact, I had. I'd written when Edward was sleeping.  
"Yeah, it's about Edward" I whispered and he chuckled.  
"I knew it, you were humming it last time I saw you sleeping" he laughed. I'd always loved writing songs, but recently they'd been about pain and fear. One of them was titled '_The ever breaking heart_'. It was about how I felt alone and tortured after the rape. But the new was '_Light in the dark_' It was about Edward putting the light back in my life.  
"Really?" I whispered, embarrassed.  
"Yeah, it sounded really pretty. Would you sing it for me Bella?" he whispered and I smiled.  
"Sure dad" I grinned and he settled into his chair and I began.

EPOV  
"Have you written any songs lately?" Charlie asked Bella. I was standing outside the door and I heard my name mentioned so I tuned in.  
"Yes, it's about Edward" she whispered and my heart soared.  
"I knew it, you were humming it last time I saw you sleep" Charlie chuckled and I swear I could hear Bella blush.  
"Really?" she whispered, sounding abashed.  
"Yeah, it sounded really pretty. Would you sing it for me Bella?" he asked and I heard her sigh.  
"Sure dad" she said with a smile in her voice.  
**(A/N: I actually wrote this song for this (= so don't skip it!)**

"_I used to be so lonely,  
I never had anyone to call my own,  
no one ever stole my heart,  
but the way you did,  
it shook me from the start._

You are the light in my darkness,  
you are the moon in my sky,  
you are the heart inside me that's beating,  
and you make me feel like I can fly. 

_I used to be so scared,  
but your voice was the sound,  
that made me smile again,  
you look into my eyes,  
and all the world is disappeared,  
so it's just you and I,_

_You are the light in my darkness,  
you are the moon in my sky,  
you are the heart inside me that's beating,  
and you make me feel like I can fly. _

_I used to think a heart couldn't be fixed,  
but you proved me wrong,  
I used to think I was complete in myself,  
but you are the glue that held me together all along. _

_You are the light in my darkness,  
you are the moon in my sky,  
you are the heart inside me that's beating,  
and you make me feel like I can fly. _

_Your eyes,  
see the depths of my soul,  
and your smile,  
sets my heart to overload,  
your soul,  
makes me want to change the world._

You are the light in my darkness,  
you are the moon in my sky,  
you are the heart inside me that's beating,  
and you make me feel like I can fly.

So please look in my eyes,  
and see you are the light in the dark" she sang in a beautiful voice.

"Bella, that was beautiful" he sniffed and she did too. Then I heard her sob.  
"Bella, what's wrong?" Charlie whispered while her muffled cry continued so I guessed he was holding her.  
"I love him so much, but I don't want to get hurt by those girls again" she whimpered and I felt a surge of hate through me.  
"What do you mean honey?" Charlie whispered frantically.  
"The reason they hurt me… was because they said he was theirs" she cried and it took all I had not to throw the door open.  
"They hurt you because they like him?" he whispered angrily and I was glad that he was on the same page as me.  
"Yes" she whimpered.  
"Then it's a bloody good thing he loves you" Charlie chuckled, slightly agitated. Bella chuckled lightly.  
"I am so unbelievably lucky to have you both in my life" she said through a sniffle.  
"No Bella, we're the lucky ones" Charlie sighed.


	12. Chapter 12

BPOV  
Today was the day I'd been both anticipating and dreading. I was going home. It'd been 5 weeks since I sang my song for Charlie and I still hadn't told Edward that I'd written it. I didn't want him to feel like he owed me anything and I didn't want to scare him with the intensity of my emotion. For some reason, over the past five weeks, each time I opened my eyes after a sleep, Edward would be smiling at me. I always thought I looked completely disgusting when I woke up, but he insisted that I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Good morning Isabella. How are you feeling this morning?" A nurse whispered as she scanned over my chart. This was the only morning Edward hadn't been here when I woke up, so I was feeling a little down to go along with my already scattered mood.  
"Fine, thank you" I whispered in a weak voice.  
"Now, Doctor Marsh wants you here next Thursday for you third round of physiotherapy" the nurse stated and I nodded numbly. I hated physiotherapy. It hurt and it also reminded me of why I was in here; which Edward was fantastic at making me forget.  
"Well, you're free to go" she smiled and left the room swiftly. I stood up and wobbled slightly, and then I fell. I tightened my eyes shut and awaited the contact with the floor; but it never came.  
"Careful Bella, I don't want you spending anymore time in here" Edward chuckled cautiously.  
"Hey, I missed you" I breathed and leant my head against his chest. His velvet chuckle filled the room like a flawless musical melody.  
"I only left two hours ago" he grinned a breathtaking crooked smile at me and my breathing actually hitched.  
"Felt like longer" I mumbled as he helped me stand and helped me over to the wretched wheel chair, "thanks" I huffed, annoyed. He knew I didn't want the wheelchair but he insisted I use it to regain full strength and rest.  
"Don't be so sour baby" he mumbled and I whipped my head around to face him.  
"What did you just call me?" I whispered and his eyes widened.  
"I called you Bella, of course" he said too quickly. I raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled nervously.  
"Ok, let's get you home" he mumbled and started wheeling me out of the hospital. I was scowling at anyone who even glanced in my direction because I felt like everyone was staring at me.  
"You know, if you keep doing that, that scowl is going to set on that pretty little face of yours" a middle age man suggested and I blushed a deep red colour. Edward stroking my cheek made them burn even brighter and I bit my lip.  
''I think you embarrassed her" Edward chuckled and the middle aged man guffawed a deep, brute like sound.  
"I'll bet I did. You sure are a lucky man" the middle aged man said to Edward and walked away.  
"He's right you know" Edward mumbled and I stared questioningly up at him, "I'm so lucky" he smiled and resumed wheeling me over the hospital grounds to a familiar silver Volvo.

"SURPRISE!" Alice squealed as I was wheeled through the Cullen's door. Everyone was crowded in the living room and I felt myself blush an estimated twelve different shades of red.  
"Welcome" Edward's mother smiled and offered me her hand, "I am so glad to finally meet you. Edward hasn't shut up about you since you moved here" she smiled and I turned my gaze to Edward.  
"Oh, great mum thanks" he mumbled sarcastically.  
"Oh, she knows how you feel" she smiled happily.  
"You have a beautiful home" I complimented once I'd finally composed myself. _Since I moved here? I was a basket case.  
_"Thank you so much Bella. You have no idea what that means to me" she said warmly and walked away into what I assumed was the kitchen. The party lasted for a few hours and eventually I was too tired to even smile.  
"Let's get you home" Edward whispered into my ear; making me shiver. I nodded weakly and he chuckled.  
'Ok, everyone, we don't have time for goodbye's, as you can see, Bella is dead on her feet" Edward announced.  
"I'm not even on my feet" I grumbled but fell asleep as soon as I'd finished the last word.

"Bella, wake up beautiful" Edward's whispered came softly through my stupor.  
"Edward?" I mumbled my voice thick with sleep.  
"Yes love, it's me" I heard his voice say and I smiled.  
"I know what you called me" I smiled and I heard him stop breathing momentarily.  
"Really?" he whispered.  
"Yes, and I like it when you call me baby" I whispered and yawned straight afterwards.  
"Come on baby, let's get you to bed" he said and I heard a smile in his voice. He began to wheel me and I hissed.  
"What's wrong?" he whispered.  
"I want you to carry me" I grinned and he smiled at me.  
"My pleasure" he sighed and picked me up; cradling me to his chest.  
"Can you stay the night?" I yawned once he layed me in my bed.  
"You can ask Charlie but I don't like your chances" he smiled and I called out Charlie's name.  
"Can Edward stay the night? It's just that I don't know if I can sleep without him there, holding m hand. I've gotten too used to it" I said and jutted my bottom lip out. Charlie groaned in defeat and rolled his eyes while shaking his head at me.  
"You get me every time Bella. Sure thing Hun" he smiled before walking out of the room. Edward looked astonished.  
"Are you not happy that you can stay?" I whispered and Edward composed himself. He smiled and came to lie down next to me.  
"I love you, good night. Oh and I am very happy" he smiled and I closed my eyes and drifted into a dream of Edward and me in our life together.

My alarm woke me in the morning and I couldn't feel Edward's arms around me. I rolled over to switch the alarm off before finding a note with my name on it. I opened it slowly.

_Good Morning Baby, sorry I'm not there, listen to the CD and I will be.  
I will be there with you when I finish school.  
Love you with all I have,  
Edward. _

I smiled and found the CD that accompanied the note.  
I put it in my CD player and pressed play. Tears filled my eyes just as much as the music captivated my heart. I listened with a heavy heart as my song filled the room, but instead of my voice, it was Edward's and the notes flowed from the piano.

"_I used to be so lonely,  
I never had anyone to call my own,  
no one ever stole my heart,  
but the way you did,  
it shook me from the start. _

_You are the light in my darkness,  
you are the moon in my sky,  
you are the heart inside me that's beating,  
and you make me feel like I can fly. _

_I used to be so scared,  
but your voice was the sound,  
that made me smile again,  
you look into my eyes,  
and all the world is disappeared,  
so it's just you and I,_

_You are the light in my darkness,  
you are the moon in my sky,  
you are the heart inside me that's beating,  
and you make me feel like I can fly. _

_I used to think a heart couldn't be fixed,  
but you proved me wrong,  
I used to think I was complete in myself,  
but you are the glue that held me together all along. _

_You are the light in my darkness,  
you are the moon in my sky,  
you are the heart inside me that's beating,  
and you make me feel like I can fly. _

_Your eyes,  
see the depths of my soul,  
and your smile,  
sets my heart to overload,  
your soul,  
makes me want to change the world. _

_You are the light in my darkness,  
you are the moon in my sky,  
you are the heart inside me that's beating,  
and you make me feel like I can fly. _

_So please look in my eyes,  
and see you are the light in the dark_"

"I hope you don't mind, you were singing it in your sleep. It sounded so beautiful. I couldn't have said anything better myself" Edward said at the end of the song and I sobbed happily. I got my phone and dialed his number.  
"Hello?" he mumbled and I giggled silently because he didn't sound happy at all.  
"Thank you" I whispered lovingly.  
"You heard it?" he whispered and I heard a smile in his voice.  
"Yes, I did. Sorry for the interruption in your day" I whispered, worried I may have annoyed him.  
"Not at all, I wish I was there with you anyway" he mumbled and I smiled.  
"I wish you were here too. I will see you later though. I love you" I whispered and hung up. There was a soft knock on the door and it opened slightly. The person who popped their head through made me squeal in excitement.  
"MUM!" _  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry guys, I don't have any ideas. I know it's been ages for the update. But I just don't have the inspiration anymore.  
Review and Give me ideas?**

**I am begging you! The future of this story depends on all of you!**

**Increasingly sorry.  
Love you all to pieces!  
Briony xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**There you go my beautiful readers! I got inspiration from these two people- roratheTwilighter & parttimevampire. So this is dedicated to you both! Read parttimevampires review and think about the strange man at the school? Hmmmm. Peace and love guys (= check out my new story as well!  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Bella! My beautiful girl! How are you?" Renee smiled as she crossed the room to sit on my bed.  
"I'm better now" I smiled as I snuggled into her side. She chuckled quietly; a sound I'd missed so much it was nearly painful.

"I've missed you" she breathed sadly and a tear trickled down my cheek.

"I've missed you too mummy" I mumbled with my bottom lip trembling.

"How's your dad been?" she asked and I let go of her.  
"He's good" I smiled and she looked at me knowingly.  
"And how's your boyfriend?" she giggled and I blushed a deep red.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" I mumbled and at that moment Edward walked through the door.  
"Hey, I didn't want to be at school without you" he whispered and then he looked back my way after shutting the door. His jaw dropped as he did so.  
"Yes, I'm sure you don't" Renee laughed and I blushed again.  
"I'm sorry, I interrupted. I'll just leave" Edward said nervously and turned to open the door.  
"Nonsense boy, you must be Edward" Renee smiled, getting off the bed to go to shake his hand; winking at me as she did so.  
"Yes, I'm Edward Cullen" Edward chuckled nervously as he took her hand and shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you" Renee smiled warmly at him.  
"May I ask who you are?" Edward mumbled. It was true that Renee didn't look a single bit like me, but clearly I wouldn't have a stranger in my room, would I?

"Bella, I'm shocked" Renee said disapprovingly before turning back to Edward, "I'm Bella's mother" she chuckled and Edward's eyes widened.  
"Nice to meet you" Edward smiled and crossed the room to sit next to me on the other side.

We talked like that for hours; just the three of us. Edward found out that I was actually clumsier then he thought and Renee learnt that I'd been pregnant; a fact I was hoping she'd never find out.  
"Why did you tell me?" she whispered, hurt, once Edward had left that night.  
"I knew you'd be disappointed in me" I muttered and she enveloped me in a hug.  
"Never, honey. Now what was with Edward coming by because he didn't want to be at school without you?" Renee asked and chuckled at the end.  
"I don't know" I shrugged and then smiled.  
"Why don't you get some rest sweety? I'll still be here in the morning" Mum whispered and i nodded sleepily. I hadn't realised before now that i was tired.  
"Goodnight Mummy" i whispered and my eyes drifted closed.  
"I love you baby" she whispered and kissed my forehead gently.

"_I've waited for this for a really long time Bella" Edward whispered and i smiled.  
"I love you" i whispered as he took my hand.  
"I now pronounce you-"._

My dream was cut off by a loud shattering of glass. I shot up in my bed and ignored the pain my ribs caused me. I looked around my room and saw that my bedroom window had a hole in it. And there was a brick at the foot of my bed. I picked it up and saw that there was a note wrapped inside it. I cautiously took out the note and opened it. Once I'd read it, i read it again. I kept re-reading it to make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me.  
"MUMMY HELP ME!" i screeched and she was in my room is seconds.  
"Bella, what's the matter baby?" she whispered urgently and all i could think of was a babble of pain.  
"They've got him. They've got Edward. They're going to kill him" i whimpered and her eyes were shocked. She lifted the piece of paper form my hands and read it. She gasped and called out to my dad.

"Charlie!" she screamed and he came rushing in looking half asleep.  
"They have Edward. DADDY SAVE HIM" i screamed through my tears and before i knew it i was on my feet. I ran down the stairs and out the door i ignored that my legs weren't strong enough for this yet. But i kept running, it hurt to breathe, but i had to find him. I had to save my Edward. I got to the high school and searched through every class room. The note kept running through my head.

_Isabella, we have Edward. He'll be dead soon and if you don't watch your back. You will be too._

"EDWARD! WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed and i heard sirens wailing behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks when i saw a male figure coming towards me.  
"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" the voice said and i instantly knew it. I didn't want to know that voice, but i did. I turned around and tried to run away.  
"HELP ME!" i shrieked and smashed one of the classroom doors. I hopped inside and tried to pile up all of the desks and chairs to block the door. I heard a window smash behind me and i ducked under one of the left over desks. I heard footsteps near me and then they retreated back when i heard Charlie's voice.  
"BELLA ARE YOU IN THERE?" he cried and i was too scared to get up. He burst through the doors and i turned to see the man jump back out the window he'd broken.  
"DADDY" i wailed and he came over to me. He pulled me up and then i felt the throbbing in my newly healed legs.  
"Did you find Edward?" i whispered and Charlie took an unsteady breath.  
"No, but Carlisle called. He never made it home last night" he whispered and i was puzzled.  
"Last night?" i asked and Charlie nodded.  
"Bells, it's three in the morning" Charlie whispered and i let out a cry of pain.  
"He left at 10, that means he's been gone for five hours and i didn't even notice" i whimpered and Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"Bella, there you are" my mum said when i got home. She rushed to my side and yanked me into a hug.  
"I'm sorry" i barely whispered. I felt so numb. The love of my life was _gone_. Suddenly the phone rang and i rushed to answer it.  
Edward?" i said hopefully and i heard a familiar, menacing chuckled.  
"No Isabella, it's not your precious little Edward. We won't kill him though, _yet._ He's right here. You can talk to him if you want" the voice said i felt a slight pang of relief.  
"Yes please" i whispered and the voice laughed again.  
"Oh, what a polite girl Haha" it said and i whimpered.  
"Please, just let me hear his voice" i pleaded and heard a sigh.  
"Bella honey?" i heard and i went weak with relief.  
"E-E-Edward i m-m-miss you" i whimpered and he sniffled.  
"Shh, Bella, calm down. I'm okay. Listen to my voice, I'm alright love" he said, trying to soothe me.

"I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry E-e-Edward" i whimpered and he sighed.  
"Don't be. If i die because i love you, then i die a happy man" he whispered and my heart both swelled and ached.  
"But Edward, how can i go on if you're not here with me?" i whimpered and his breath hitched.  
"You will not harm yourself if i die Bella. DO you understand me? Even in death i wouldn't be able to find peace if you were hurting yourself" he said sternly and i choked on my words.  
"I just want you back" i whispered numbly and there was a lump in my throat.  
"I know sweetheart. I love you so much. Never let anyone tell you any different" he said and i let out a small cry of agony. "Please Bella, don't cry, it's hurting me to hear it" he pleaded and i tried to stop but i let out a stream of sobs.  
"I can't help but cry Edward. I feel so sick that you didn't stay with me tonight. I feel so guilty" i whispered the last part.  
"I ruined everything" i whispered and heard Edward's sharp intake of breath.  
"Edward? Are you ok?" i whispered. He cussed under his breath and i was taken aback.  
"Lauren, please don't do that" he whimpered. _What was she doing to him?_

EPOV  
"I ruined everything" she whispered and i was about to object when Lauren bought a knife to my gut. She sliced a thin, long line across my stomach, making me take a deep, sharp breath.  
"Edward? Are you okay?" my angel whispered and Lauren put salt in my wound. I cussed accidently and heard Bella gasp.  
"Lauren, please don't do that" i whimpered and she chuckled. Jessica came out of her bedroom with a nail file. Typical Jessica.  
"Edward, are they hurting you?" i heard Bella whimper and Jessica chuckled.  
"Hey Isabella, listen to him being in pain or he does" she hissed and Bella choked on a dry sob.  
"Bella, hang up" i ordered but she didn't.  
"I can't let you die" she said in less than a whisper, and then Jessica began filing my wound.  
"Oh god! Bella hang up!" i cried at the pain and the fact that Bella was breathing erratically.

"If you do, I'll slit his throat" Lauren hissed and Bella took in a large, ragged breath.  
"If you want him then why are you doing this to him?" Bella begged and Lauren smiled evilly.  
"Because we know that if we kill him, then you'll be gone as well" she chuckled and Bella whimpered again.  
"Bella, hang up my beautiful girl. I love you, I've always loved, i always will, so please, do yourself a favour and _hang up the phone_" i pleaded and i heard Bella sniffle.  
"Lauren and Jessica, if you kill him, i demand you come and bestow the same torture upon me" Bella said and she sounded so confident but then i heard a low whimper.  
"Gladly. So, are you going to hang up or not?" Jessica hissed and Bella sighed.  
"Bring him here, if we both die, i want us to die together" Bella whispered.  
"Not likely!" Lauren hissed and i tightened my eyes and Jessica filed my wound again.  
"Lauren, take me there, i need to die with her in my arms, or else i swear to god I'll come back and haunt you" i threatened and she looked taken aback.  
"You, like, wouldn't would you?" she whispered and i nodded.  
"Isabella, we'll meet you at the school in half an hour" Jessica said bluntly and my heart floated. _I can see Bella again before i die. _  
"I'll be there" Bella whimpered. The line went dead and Jessica turned to me with sad eyes.  
"What are you going to do now before you take me to her?" i whispered and she laughed evilly.  
"Oh no Edward, we said _we'd _go meet her, we never said you'd be coming with us" and with that, they left me in Jessica's living room, tied to the furniture. If only Jessica's parents weren't on vacation.


	15. FINAL CHAPTER

**DON'T HATE ME! But yes, this is the VERY FINAL chapter of this story. There WON'T be a sequel! My other stories are still incomplete however. Please don't hate me for this chapter though. I had a dream and I woke up crying. That's how this Chapter made me feel. I hate it too… but it fit in so perfectly with the story. So, I'm sorry my readers. I know you hate me… but find it in your hearts to forgive me. I don't want any angry reviews. I'm so sorry. 100000000000 apologies couldn't express the way I feel, but I can't keep going from where I am with that dream in my head. So, here it is….  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV  
I sat at the school, just waiting. I needed to see Edward smile, I needed to hear his voice, I needed his arms around me and I needed to tell him I love him. It wasn't fair that Lauren and Jessica hurt him like this; not fair that they hurt me either.  
"Isabella" I heard a nasal voice cry and I shuddered, "ah, there you are Isabella, we've been looking everywhere for you" Lauren hissed once she came into view. I couldn't see Edward anywhere.  
"Where's Edward?" I said with a shaky voice.  
"Oh, he didn't come. We wouldn't let him" Jessica laughed and I whimpered.  
"But now guess what Isabella… _it's your turn_" Lauren laughed menacingly and pulled a crowbar out from behind her back. I flinched visibly.  
"Not again" I pleaded but she slammed the crowbar down on my healing leg and I let out a cry of pain. My breath whooshed out of me when Jessica slammed a baseball bat into my stomach. They continued to beat me and then, when I was unconscious, I was sure they dragged me away; because I woke up, tied to a chair. **  
**"Where am i?" I whimpered and only then was I aware that my leg was broken…_again_.  
"We're at Jessica's house" I heard a whisper and I turned to see Edward there, and he had blood running down from his stomach and a large gash on his forehead as well as bruises. I gagged and my heart broke. How could they do this to him?**  
**EPOV  
I took my time here, to remember what happened and how I ended up here.

_I was driving home from Bella's house when I saw a woman lying on the ground on the side of the road. I got out of my car to check if she was alright but when she rolled over, it was Lauren and she was smiling.  
"Surprise Edward" she said and then kicked me in the stomach. I stammered backwards and then I saw that Jessica was with her.  
"What are you doing?" I hissed and they both chuckled.  
"If we can't have you… no one can" they said in unison and then, Lauren picked up a rock, and threw at my head. I fell to the floor and then I vaguely remember protesting while the dragged me away. _**  
**And that was when I woke up here.  
"Careful you nearly kicked her in the head" I heard Jessica hiss and Lauren chuckled.  
"Would it even matter if I did?" Lauren laughed and I was confused. Who were they talking about? That was when I saw it; my Bella lying unconscious on the floor, broken and bleeding. Her leg was obvious broken again and she was covered head to toe with bruises. They picked her up by her hair and placed her on the other chair which was only a meter from mine. They tied her up and slapped her across the face twice before leaving the room. **  
**I sat there for what must have been hours, watching her, willing her to wake up.  
"Bella, please wake up. For me?" I whispered and her eyes slowly began to flutter open. Her head shot up and I saw her flinch, she looked everywhere around except for the direction I was in.  
"Where am i?" she whimpered and my heart tore itself apart. She shouldn't be scared. She shouldn't be here.  
"We're at Jessica's house" I whispered softly and her head whipped in my direction. When she saw me, she gagged. Was I really that much of a mess?  
"Edward… oh my god Edward" she whimpered and her eyes pooled with unshed tears.  
"It's okay sweety, I'm here. I'm alive. I love you" I whispered, trying to soothe her.  
"When you didn't come, I panicked, I thought they'd killed you" she whispered and sobbed afterward. I stood slowly and moved to sit next to her. My hands were still tied behind my back, but Jessica and Lauren were too stupid to tie my feet up. She whimpered and leant her head against my chest and I kissed the top of it. **  
**"I love you more then you'll ever know" she whispered and my heart broke again. Was she saying goodbye?  
"Bella, why did they do this to you again?" I whispered and she sniffled.  
"Apparently if they can't have you, no one can" she whispered and I felt a sudden burst of rage.

"You'll always have me" I said as if I was trying to convince her.  
"Edward, I don't think I can handle this anymore" she whimpered and I was shocked.  
"You don't want to be with me anymore?" I said sounding hurt and she giggled a harsh, short one.  
"No, silly; what I meant is I can't handle being beaten anymore" she whispered and I nodded.  
"I'll protect you for as long as I am alive" I whispered and she maneuvered her head to kiss me chest.  
"I love you Edward" she whispered and then her head went limp on my chest.  
"Bella…. Bella?" I said panicky but she didn't stir. **  
**Then, the police burst through the door and ran up the stairs. They came down with handcuffed Jessica and Lauren.  
Charlie took one look at me and Bella and he froze. **  
**_'Last night, Isabella Swan was murdered. She'd been beaten once again, but had internal bleeding that couldn't be contained. The murderers, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were arrested and their excuse was that she got in the way of them having the man they wanted.  
This is Sandra Atkins, goodnight'._  
  
I turned off the television. I was at home and my heart had died when Bella did. How could a girl with so much love and kindness be beaten and killed? I skulked up to my room and closed the door behind me. I went to my dresser draw and opened it.  
"I'll see you soon Bella" I whispered. **  
**CARLISLE-POV  
I walked up to Edward's room to comfort him, but when I opened the door, I broke down. There, on the floor was Edward with a knife through his heart. **  
**3rdPersonPOV  
_'Last night, teenager Edward Cullen, committed suicide. His father, Doctor Carlisle Cullen found him on his bedroom floor. This follows the recent tragedy, of the murder of his girlfriend, Isabella Swan. This is Sandra Atkins, goodnight. _

**I'm so sorry…;-( that's all I can say…**


	16. Chapter 16

**WHO HATES ME! I was only kidding! Haha. Well, not really. I actually thought I was going to finish it off there, but today at school I got an awesome idea! From Kim lol. So, uh, yeh, She woke up (=. So yeah, don't hate me anymore mk?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up in a frightened state.  
_What the hell had I just dreamed? Being raped and murdered but finding the truest of true loves along the way? Now this was getting weird._

My name is Isabella Swan and I have been going to therapy for these vivid dreams I keep having. It's always the same story to my life. I find my true love and then I die. It's so real that half the time, I wonder why I woke up at all. I still seem to think I should be dead. There is one other thing that is common between all the dreams I've had in the past year. His name is Edward Cullen. I've never met anyone like him in my life, and the only place I get to see him is in my dreams. I am so excited to go to bed just to see him, but I feel as though I am being unfaithful to Mike; my boyfriend of three months. I said yes to get him off my back, but he'd grown on me. I dressed for school in a daze and headed downstairs to see my dad in the kitchen.  
"Morning Isabella" he smiled and I looked quizzically at him.  
"Why are you in the kitchen?" I asked as politely as I could and he chuckled. He looked taken aback.  
"Since when can't I cook breakfast for my daughter on her birthday?" he said and I froze. _Today was September 13__th__? Oh no, it can't be. I'm 17!  
_"Oh, I forgot" I whispered sadly. I didn't want to be 17 because I knew that it was whole new story for me now. Oh, hi, I'm Isabella and I'm a 17 year old with vivid dream-like psychiatric tendencies. Yeah, I'm sure that would go down well.  
"Oh, well, happy birthday" he whispered and looked away. It was only then that I noticed a stack of presents on the kitchen table. I rushed over to them and stared at them. **(A/N: yes, in this story, she likes presents)**

"Go ahead, open them" Charlie said, yanking me from my stupor.  
"Are you sure?" I stammered; the wrapping was so interesting. He laughed and nodded while rolling his eyes. I took the top one from the pile and tore the paper apart. Inside, was a book. I read then title; _Suzanne's Diary for Nicholas_. I froze. Was this some kind of joke? That book was in my latest dream. Edward and I both liked it. My heart swelled and tears pooled in my eyes knowing I wouldn't ever meet the man that made sleeping worthwhile.  
"Something wrong with the book?" Charlie whispered and I looked up at him. I bit my lip and he looked puzzled.  
"Edward and I both liked it…" I whispered and his expression became pained.  
"I thought your dreams stopped" he whispered and I looked down at my feet.  
"Believe me Dad, so did I" I mumbled and walked away from the un-opened presents with the book in my hands. I've never actually read the book, but I know for a fact that I will cry because of last night's dream.

I walked out to my black Mazda M3 and got into it. I sat there for a second trying to calm myself before I decided I'd better get to school. I drove down the highway in forks until I reached the turn off for Forks High. When I got out of the car, all the guys bombarded me. I had the feeling I shouldn't trust men, but it was just the aftermath of last night.  
"Mike has a big surprise for you" my friend Emmett laughed and then it hit me.  
"Emmett, what's your last name?" I'd never bothered to ask and I never heard anyone say it.  
"Why Isabella. What a random question" he laughed and I huffed angrily.  
"Can you just tell me please?" I said impatiently and he sighed.  
"My name is Emmett Aaron Cullen. Any other questions?" he said and I was frozen. _Cullen?  
_"Yes, how many brothers do you have?" I whispered and he chuckled.  
"None Isabella, why?" he laughed and I relaxed a little but I was also a little upset. I'd already ruled out any chances of meeting Edward but honestly I could hope couldn't i?  
"No reason. So what's this surprise with Mike?" I asked and he smiled.  
"He has this romantic dinner planned and-" he was cut off by a football hitting the back of his head.  
"Emmett you idiot, you told her!" I heard Mike scold and my heart rate increased. He came over to me smiling and I smiled back.  
"Hey baby" he smiled and I giggled. I kissed his cheek and he kissed my lips once I was done. "Happy birthday" he smiled and I blushed.  
"Thank you" I whispered and leant my forehead against his.  
"Get a room" Emmett laughed and I gave him the finger.  
"Go away Emmett" I said while glaring at him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that ankle rapists weren't allowed around here" Emmett said jokingly and I froze again. _Don't snap Isabella. He was joking around. Remember the joke about the ankle socks Isabella, don't freak. _I calmed myself down enough to take a steady breath.

"Miss Swan, I heard it's your birthday" my English teacher exclaimed and I slammed my head with the palm of my hand.  
"You heard correctly miss" Emmett laughed and I hissed at him.  
"Well then, everyone please sing happy birthday to Isabella" she laughed and I groaned mentally. I mean, sure I liked presents and birthdays, but I sure as hell did not like being in the spotlight.  
Emmett led the atrocious singing.

"Happy birthday to you,  
happy birthday to you,  
Happy birthday dear Isabella,  
Happy birthday to you" everyone sang and I had blushed a thousand shades of red.

The teacher clapped and I looked down at my desk.  
"I hate you" I whispered to Emmett and he chuckled before ruffling my hair around. I flattened it out again before returning to the work that was assigned.

"Well, that lesson sucked" I complained to Mike at lunch as he played absently with a piece of my hair.  
"It did for me too" he said and I smiled at him before popping a fry into my mouth.  
"Happy birthday Isabella!" I heard two voices call and I instantly stiffened. I turned to see Jessica and Lauren coming up to me with their hands behind their backs. _HIDE!_  
"No, please don't. I can't handle it anymore" I screamed and flinched into Mike's side. They stopped where they were and I turned and ran away.  
"Dude your girlfriend is insane" I heard the boys scold Mike but I kept running. I knew it was illogical; it was dream I had, it's not like Jessica and Lauren; two of my best friends; are going to kill me.

I took refuge in the girl's bathrooms at H block. A few minutes later, Jessica and Angela walked into the bathroom with presents in their hands and I instantly felt guilty.  
"I'm sorry" I whimpered and they sat down next to me.  
"What happened?" Lauren whispered and I shook my head.  
"Nothing, I'm just a little paranoid today" I mumbled and they shook it off. You see, no one else other then my dad, my therapist and I knew about the dreams, so I couldn't explain it to them.  
"Well, happy birthday" Lauren smiled and handed me the gift. I thanked her and opened it slowly. Inside, was a copy of 'the Hot Chick' with Rob Schneider. _It's okay Isabella; perhaps just another coincidence. _In my dream, I'd watched this with Edward while I was in hospital. I instantly felt sadness overcome me in the fact that Edward didn't exist. I smiled as best I could and then Jessica handed me her gift. Thank god it had nothing to do with the dream. It was a CD of The Cab.  
"Thank you guys so much" I said genuinely and put the gifts in my bag.  
"You're welcome" they smiled and we walked out to the K Block area where we sat.

The rest of the day flowed through mostly uneventfully. Not much happens in the town of Forks, so it was easy to go through a day mostly bored.

When I was finished getting ready for my date with Mike, I heard a knock at the front door. Charlie opened it and let Mike in while I descended the stairs.  
"You're so beautiful" he whispered and I blushed again.  
"Thank you" I mumbled and with that we were out the door and on our way to a restaurant in Port Angeles.  
We ate in silence until Mike pulled a small velvet box out of his jacket pocket. I was stunned into place.  
"Happy birthday Isabella" he smiled and handed it to me. I opened it and found a sapphire heart attached to a silver chain and my heart melted.  
"Mike it's beautiful" I gasped.  
"It matches you perfectly" he whispered and I blushed yet again.  
"Thank you so much" I whispered and he smiled at me.  
"I love you" he smiled.  
"I like you too" I stammered and he looked hurt.

**Lol! The whole story up till the chapter was a dream! LOL. (= I love yahz hehe**


	17. MUST READ!

**Hey guys. You REALLY should read this. **

**Ok, I am doing a sequel!!!!!**

**YAY!**

**Haha. **

**Ok, should be up soon mk? Ily guys xxx**


End file.
